LOVE AND DISEASE
by hwangpark106
Summary: Seseorang yang harus memilih antara hidup dan kekasihnya apakah kedua hal tersebut dapat bersatu? atau sebaliknya?


Tiitle : Love And Disease

Pair : HunHan

Genre : Angst, Romance, Comedy

By : Author Hwang

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Cast belongs themself. But, the story is mine.

Warning : BL, M-Preg,Angst tapi ada adegan yang aneh, Typos bertebaran, Angst ga dapet, penulisan yang berantakan, gaje, alur yang berantakan dll

NB : Ini FF pertama author jadi maaf kalo agak gaje dan tolong hargai jerih payah author, jangan jadi Silent Readers.

.

ooooo

.

Luhan menulis diarinya lagi

I'm very afraid

If he is not mine

I'm very afraid

If i forget him

Or

He will forget me

.

ooooo

.

Namja cantik itu mendengar ocehan dokter muda yang menangani penyakitnya.

"Kau harus segera melakukan operasi jika kau tidak mau penyakitmu semakin parah." Kata dokter Kyungsoo yang sudah lelah membujuk namja cantik yang merupakan pasien pertamnya saat lulus dari fakultas kedokteran.

Luhan, nama pasien namja cantik itu sekaligus sahabat dari dokter yang menanganinya. Oleh karena itu dia mau dirawat olehnya.

Flashback

"Luhan –ah….!" Teriak seorang dokter dengan suara menggema di lorong rumah sakit itu.

"Waeyo? Kyungsoo –ah, kau berhasil lulus menjadi dokter setelah mengalami penderitaan selama kuliah. Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kai setelah menikah? Apa kalian belum mempunyai anak?" tanya Luhan penasaran sekaligus mengoda Kyungsoo.

"Hei,, kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu… kau membuatku malu saja. Hubunganku dengan Kai baik – baik saja. Dan aku memang belum mempunyai anak. Tapi kenapa kau bisa ada di rumah sakit ini? Kau sakit?"

"Um… D.O –ah.. apa kau bisa jadi dokterku?"

"Kau sakit apa?"

Luhan memberi amplop coklat yang berisi hasil pemeriksaan dan ronsen kepalanya pada D.O. D.O terkejut melihat hasil itu yang menyatakan Luhan mengidap menigitis a.k.a radang selaput otak.

"Apa kekasihmu tau tentang hal ini?"

"Dia belum tau"

D.O marah kenapa Luhan tidak memberi tau kekasihnya. Luhan tidak memberi tau kekasihnya bukan tanpa alasan. Dia tidak mau kekasihnya meninggalkannya juga tidak mau kekasihnya bersedih jika mengetahui hal ini. Luhan menahan air matanya tidak bisa membayangkan jika itu terjadi. D.O menenangkan Luhan dan berkata bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi. Luhan memohon agar dokter muda itu tidak memberi tau kekasihnya saja. D.O setuju dengan syarat Luhan mau dioperasi dalam waktu 2 minggu ini, jika tidak dokter itu akan memberitahukan pada kekasih Luhan.

Flashback Off

"Kau sudah melanggar janjimu. Kau bilang hanya 2 minggu, ini sudah lebih dari 1 bulan dan kau masih belum juga dioperasi. KAU MAU OTAKMU KENAPA KENAPA KARENA SELAPUTNYA MULAI RUSAK HAH?" kata D.O yang mulai tersulut emosinya. Luhan hanya menunduk tau dia salah.

"Jika kau tidak mau dokter lain yang menanganimu, kau harus segera operasi" ucap D.O tegas.

"ANDWAE….. Jangan meningalkanku D.O ah…" teriak Luhan mendengar D.O tidak mau menanganinya lagi

"YA! Kenapa kau berteriak? Siapa yang mau meniggalkanmu? Aku hanya harus cuti jika usia kehamilanku menginjak 4 bulan. Jadi jika ingin aku yang mengoperasimu, maka cepatlah. " jelas D.O yang melihat kesalahpahaman. Luhan yang mendengar kata kehamilan langsung kaget sekaligus bahagia mendengar kabar baik ini. Luhan memeluk D.O dengan erat.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat calon keponakan ku lahir." respon Luhan antusias.

"Itu terlalu dini Luhan ah. Jadi, jika ingin melihat keponakanmu, cepat operasi." D.O mengelus perutnya yang datar.

"Ya ya ya"

.

ooooo

.

Seorang pria yang berdiri di bawah pohon di taman salah satu kampus ternama di Seoul. Dia pria tinggi dengan kulit yang putih. Dia Oh Sehun, kekasih dari seorang yang bernama Xi Luhan.

Sudah 3 hari Luhan tidak menampakkan diri di kampus yang membuat seorang seperti Sehun khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, setiap Sehun menelponnya, yang dia dapat hanya jawaban dari operator telepon. Sehun bingung dengan keberadaan Luhan sekarang karena biasanya Luhan pasti akan mengabarkannya jika ingin pergi dalam jangka waktu lama. Tapi sekarang? Jangankan memberi menelpon. Mengirim pesan atau menitipkan pesan pada sahabtnya agar Sehun tau keberadaanya pun tidak dilakukannya.

"Sehun ah!" seru Chanyeol dari jembatan dekat pohon tempat Sehun berdiri.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sehun menoleh. Chanyeol degan riangnya menghampiri Sehun dan mengabarkan berita bahagia yang dia dapatkan. Tantu dengan menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun dengan geli melihat senyuman Chanyeol. Chanyeol menceritakan berita yang menurutnya bahagia itu.

"Kau tau teman kekasihmu yang bernama Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol tetap deengan cengirannya. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Dia menerima cintaku semalam!"kata baekhyun dengan bangga Sehun tentu tau sahabtnya menyukai Baekhyun. Sehun mengucapkan selamat pada Chanyeol. Kemudian dia teringat dengan Luhan. Sehun meminta bantuan Chanyeol untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun tentang keberadaan Luhan. Karenakasihan melihat Sehun, Chanyeol pun mengiyakannya.

"Gomawo Hyung."

"Aku akan menelpon Baekhyun"

.

ooooo  
.

"Luhannie…" panggil seseorang dengan ceria.

"Hmm.. Wae?"

DRRTT DRRTT

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, telepon Baekhyun berdering.

"Waeyo Channie?"

"…"

"Oh, Ne, Waeyo Sehun ssi?"

"…"

"Hm. Nanti aku akan ke sana"

"…"

"Ne. Cheonma"

TUTT TUT TUTT

Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun siapa yang menelponnya. Baekyun dengan wajah memerah menjawab bahwa itu kekasihnya. Luhan semakin tergoda untuk menjahili Baekhyun

"Jadi sekarang kau ingin pergi bermesraan dengan kekasih barumu heh? Sudah punya pacar kau melupakanku ya." Canda Luhan.

"Ti,Tidak seperti itu." Elak Baekhyun dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"HAHAHAHA" tawa Luhan meledak melihat kegugupan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memberi tau Luhan kalau Sehun menanyakan keberadaan namja cantik itu. Luhan yang ingin menghindari Sehun hanya berkata pada Baekyun agar bilang saja pada Sehun kalau ia sedang ke luar kota atau sedang liburan dengan keluarganya.

Baekhyun kesal dengan Luhan yang tidak mau memberi tau keberadaan namja cantik itu pada kekasihnya sendiri. Tempatnya sekarang saja Luhan tidak berani membiarkan Sehun tau, apalagi penyakitnya. Luhan hanya memelas pada Baekhyun agar tidak memberi tau dimana dia sekarang dengan alasan takut Sehun khawatir.

Baekhyun masih berusaha membujuk Luhan agar memberitahukannya saja, tapi memang dasarnya Luhan keras kepala, tentu tidak diindahkannya nasihat Baekyun. Tiba – tiba ia merasa sakit lagi di kepalanya. Baekhyun panik melihatnya.

"Luhan ah, gwaenchana?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil menahan sakit. Baekhyun tahu Luhan sedang tidak baik baik saja melihat wajah Luhan yang pucat. Luhan pun mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dengan mengingatkan Baekhyun kalau dia ada pertemuan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bersikeras ingin menemani Luhan, tapi dengan paksaan Luhan dan Luhan memastikan bahwa keadaannya sudah membaik, Baekhyun pun bertemu Chanyeol.

.

ooooo

.

Chanyeol menelpon Baekhyun sesuai permintaan Sehun.

"Hyunnie, bisa kau menemuiku di taman kampus?"

"….."

"Sehun ingin berbicara denganmu"

"….."

"Mmm, aku ingin tanya di mana Luhan sekarang, jadi cepatlah datang. "

"….."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

10 menit berlalu sejak putusnya sambungan telepon tadi, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan diantara Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sehun sedang memikirkan keadaan Luhan, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat Sehun dengan tatapan sendu dan tidak ingin mengusiknya.

DDRRTTT DRRTTT

Suara HP Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Chanyeol mengankatnya dan mendengar suara serak Baekhyun seperti sedang menangis. Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk bertemu di cafe yang ada di seberang jalan Seoul Hospital. Dengan cepat Chanyeol ingin ke tempat tujuannya, tapi Sehun ingin ikut untuk menanyakan Luhan. Chanyeol menolak dengan halus. Sebenarnya, dia merasa bersalah tidak membiarkan Sehun ikut, tapi itu permintaan kekasihnya. Sebagai gantinya, Chanyeol berjanji akan menanyakan tempet Luhan berada sekarang. Sehun hanya mengiyakan dengan seperempat(?) hati.

.

ooooo

.

Chanyeol ke cafe tempat Baekhyun menunggu. Di cafe Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di meja yang dekat dengan jendela, yang langsung memaparkan jalanan kota Seoul yang tidak begitu ramai karena ini masih jam kerja kantoran.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak sanggup melihat teman baiknya tersiksa seperti itu, jadi Baekhyun ingin meminta saran Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya….. Luhan….. Dia…." tapi Baekhyun ragu apa harus memberitahu Chanyeol yang notabene sahabat Sehun.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan? Ceritakanlah." Bujuk Chanyeol.

"Engg, tapi kau janji tidak akan memberi tahu Sehun kan?"

"Ne, ne, kau tenang saja. Aku akan menjadikan ini rahasia."

"Luhan, dia mengidap radang selaput otak. Walaupun. Aku sudah membujuknya agar mau melakukan operasi, tapi dia masih belum mau melakukannya. Dia ingin memberi tahu Sehun, tapi dia tidak berani. Dia tidak mau Sehun khawatir." Tanpa sadar, air mata Baekhyun mengalir mengingat sakit yang Luhan alami.

Chanyeol kaget mendengar Luhan yang biasanya ceria dan tampak baik- baik saja, diam – diam mengidap penyakit mengerikan seperti itu. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari Sehun yang sedari tadi mengikuti Chanyeol mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

"Apa? Selama ini Luhan sakit ? Tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahukanku? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak itu sekarang?! Aku berlari keluar dari tempat itu setelah mendengar luhan terkena radang selaput otak.. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu. Memang selama ini dia sering sakit kepala tapi kupikir itu sangat wajar karena akhir-akhir ini memang banyak tugas dari dosen dan terlebih lagi untuk memepertahankan peringkat mahasiswa terbaiknya dan saat kutanya pun dia hanya mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang kupikirkan. Apa aku harus bertanya kepadanya tentang semua ini tapi bagaimana caraku untuk menanyakannya" Ahhhh pikiran itu berterbangan di otakku tanpa sadar beberapa tetes air mata meluncur di pipiku

-TBC-

Jangan lupa di comment ya!..  
Fanfic ini juga di post di .com


End file.
